


I finally live in Peace, but at what cost?

by Ihasmagma



Series: The Tales of the Overworld [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Can be read as a one shot or as a companion piece to the series, Drug Use, Overdosing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ranboo is the mom friend, Schlatt is a great person in irl I’m sure, Sexual abuse implied, So much angst, Trauma, Tubbo Centric, Tubbo is Aromantic, Tubbo is on the verge of shattering, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and asexual, body issues, but his character in this is unredeemable, character study of Tubbo, dream is so manipulative, tubbo has ram horns, tubbo is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: Tubbo is fine.An exploration of Tubbos relationships with Tommy, Schlatt, Niki, Wilbur, and Phil.PLEASE READ TAGS AND STAY SAFE!!
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: The Tales of the Overworld [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082996
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	I finally live in Peace, but at what cost?

Tubbo was fine.

———— ————

Growing up, Tubbo had always been a sensitive kid.

He was found on the side of the road, abandoned, alone.

But Philza, a young man, far too young, took pity on him and brought him to his home, something he can’t ever fathom.

Being raised around such a family like this one, was difficult to say the least.

He remembers days when Techno would chase Tubbo and Tommy around, only for Wilbur to always save Tommy, but have no mention of Tubbo.

Or when asked, Philza always said he had three sons.

None of those included Tubbo.

It’s not as though Phil didn’t love him, he clearly did, but it was clear he wasn’t part of the family like Tommy, Techno, or Wilbur were.

Which was fine.

It didn’t hurt at all.

His whole life, he’s had a dream, to build a small cottage in a nice forest, create a nice bee farm and live out his days in peace, with his friends and family.

But as he got older, he could tell that dream wasn’t normal.

Wilbur wanted to rule something, be part of something, Techno wanted- well he wanted violence, and Tommy wanted a girlfriend.

That was something Tubbo never did understand.

The need for a romantic relationship.

He just didn’t understand it, he was perfectly at peace with friends and family, no need for romance.

Yet everyone around him had begun looking at others that way.

So why didn’t he?

———— ———-

Tubbo wasn’t sure how far Tommy was planning to go.

“Tommy, I think we should go home, what if there’s a spawner down there?” Tubbo suggested, following slowly behind the blonde boy, who had a stone sword in hand that he got for his birthday, and a determined look.

“Then there’s disks! Ooh! What if we bring home a cool disk and dad and Techno are gonna be so amazed! And Wilbur can throw us a party!” Tommy grinned.

“Or we could die because there’s a horde of mobs protecting them!” Tubbo argued.

“Oh relax, you pussy,” he put down a torch, continuing down the cave, Tubbo trailing behind.

Then he heard a mob growl.

“Tommy!” He screamed, “I heard something!”

Then they turned around, and saw a skeleton right behind them, shooting at them.

“Oh my gosh,” Tommy ran at it, getting shot right in the arm.

“Tommy!”

Then as if by miracle, the skeleton fell, dying, and behind him, revealing Wilbur, with his own bow and arrow.

“I can’t leave you guys alone for two minutes. Come on, let’s clean Tommy up,” Wilbur sighed, grabbing his younger brother and dragging him up, as his arm bled.

Tommy sighed, “thank you Wilbur; I tried to stop him.”

“I know, Tubs, I know, my brother Toms is quite the moron.”

“Hey! I am a brave and courageous warrior!”

“Whose also ten. Come on.”

Tommy grumbled something that ended with “Wilby.”

———— ———-

Fighting war wasn’t easy for someone like Tubbo. 

He didn’t enjoy the idea of war, or killing people, but knew he had no choice. 

He just hoped it would be worth it.

————- ———-

Schlatt sighed, glaring at Tubbo who ran in with a stack of papers.

“Here you g-go, Sir.”

Schlatt sighed, walking up to the boy, towering over him. Tubbo always was quite short.

His breath smelled like strong whiskey.

“Sir…?” Tubbo gulped, hoping this wasn’t going to end the way it seemed like it would.

“Follow me.”

Tubbo did.

He never could see a red bed the same way again.

———- ————

Tubbo looked at the mirror, his horns sticking out like sore thumbs.

A part of him craved to just slice them off. 

How easy it would be…

He just had to grab an axe and chop.

But he knew he couldn’t do that. He’d bleed out to death.

Unfortunately.

The horns weren’t even that ugly, they fit well with the boy, as if they were there naturally.

As if they weren’t a symbol of the loss he had.

All he’s had to sacrifice.

His appearance looked so… different.

It was polished, clean, cold.

Not him at all.

He sighed, walking over to his closet to take off his clothes, leaving his boxers only.

He just stood there, letting his fingers run along his scarred chest, which was covered in broken tissue from the fireworks.

Everything about his body was disgusting.

His chest was disgusting, his new clean and perfect look that made him look like a doll was disgusting, his- his- 

He sighed, falling to the ground, leaning against his bedside, curling up, letting himself begin to cry.

He always did cry too much.

Why did he keep doing this? Keep sacrificing so much.

His childhood, entering war when he was  _ sixteen _ .

His best friend.

His body.

His innocence.

Everything.

And he’ll keep sacrificing.

Because Tubbo just can’t say no.

And whose he to matter to anyone?

He’s just a monster just like Schlatt…

He looked around his room, then made a decision.

He would go for a walk.

He grabs a striped green button up polo, some beige pants, some stuff, his daily potion, which Quackity so kindly has been providing him with, and he left his room.

The air was fresh, with a nice feeling to it of life.

The forests around L’Manburg were always one of his places to be.

He smiles, feeling better now that he was somewhere he understood.

He saw a sheep, with his partner and child, and never did Tubbo feel that much envy, to just live a peaceful life, with a friend and a child…

But of course how could he have a child if he didn’t love anyone romantically?

He bit his lip, opening his potion. 

He’d been taking them every day for the last month, ever since Niki left, and Tommy killed himself. Cause of him.

It helped, it really did.

And frankly, he loved it. A lot.

Probably more then he should.

He knew he was a drug addict.

But at this point? Who cares.

He wasn’t a good president anyway, he just went along whatever Dream or Quackity told him.

So who cares anymore.

He’s a ruler of a nation that never even cared for him.

A nation that stripped him of everything.

A nation that a small part of him, a part of him he despised, wanted to burn down to the ground.

And he took a sip.

It felt fuzzy, making everything feel slower.

Maybe he should have the whole bottle this time, instead of half… 

Quackity told him not to…

But who cares…..

Then he did.

And everything went black.

  
  
  



End file.
